Dauntless Pride
by kenzrulz
Summary: Story of Fourtris3 Tris is Dauntless, when she meets someone she knows-Tobias- but hes Four now, "Is it really this simple, or am I missing something?" Rated T just in .. You never know ;)
1. Chapter 1

**So, This is my FIRST story, I don't know if it's good or not:/ So if you could, Review please! :)**

**Tris's POV:**

"Beatrice Prior" It's my turn for the Aptitude Test. I walk up to the room, I notice the girl who is chaperoning my test has black and pink hair, tattoos up and down her arms, piercings on her eyebrow and nose- she must be Dauntless.

"Hello Beatrice, sit in this chair, I will eject this Serum into your system, and about 30 seconds later you will be in a room, you will follow the voice, do you understand?"

"Yes," I say without enthusiasm "I think so." Right before she pokes me with needle, I notice a strange looking tattoo on her forearm, it looks a little like an eagle sitting on a branch above a cliff. "Wait!," almost yelling, "What's that tattoo for? Does it have a meaning?"

The Dauntless girl looks at me with confusion, "I thought Abnegation weren't supposed to be curious...Oh well, Yes it has meaning, when I was going through initiation for Dauntless I was afraid of heights-The eagle symbolizes me, freedom, above the cliff, facing my fear, and being brave while doing it.," She looks at me with surprise, wondering why she told me her fear I asked "It is beautiful, I'm glad you're able to tell people your fears, and not be embarrassed about it" I smile and tell her she can do the test now. She ejects it and says, "Okay, you can do this, just listen and try to get the best," She waits a couple seconds before adding something I couldn't quite understand because I was already going under the Serum.

**The Aptitude Test and result will not be the same as the book!**

**I have 3 Instagram Acc. so if you could follow those, it wold be GREAT! Review if you want this story to move on, if I have time I might make chapter 2 tonight or tomorrow!**

Main- fall_out_boy_patd_lover

Fandom- we_are_all_mundane_pansycakes

Band Fandom- obsessivebandproblems


	2. The Test

**So I decided to update for you guys who have read it! (Thanks foureatoncake for being first review) Anywhale, Here goes the Aptitude Test!**

"Choose one of these items available for you" says a booming voice, I look around to try and find any hidden speakers or cameras. None.

I look in front of me, I can either choose a knife, a book, a loaf of bread, a piece of paper, or nothing at all- I'm guessing there's one for each faction.

I choose the knife because thats the only thing I can think of right now.

I'm teleported (somehow?) to a tunnel, and I keep hearing little rats run across my path, I start walking and stop when I hear something that wasn't a rat. I get my knife ready, knowing in my mind it will come in handy in a second. Next thing I know i'm being tackled to the ground by a small bear or large dog, in the process of being knocked down, my knife skids across the floor.

Oh no. I try scooting across the ground, but I get nowhere because the creature starts trying to eat me alive, I toss it off by punching it in the face, then kicking upward with my feet, it flies off me, and crumples to the ground, I fetch the knife and run along, making sure the creature isn't following me. I see light and run as fast as my legs would take me and barely reach the end of the tunnel before I collapse with exhaustion.

I'm suddenly teleported to another place, I tell myself to rest before getting up to see what's around me, but I don't feel tired anymore. I get up and see it's about dawn outside, in the middle of a forest, then I see a beautiful white wolf, staring at me, I turn in a circle and see a bunch or grey wolves surrounding me, all growling, looking feral. I get out my knife and get ready for them to pounce but they never do. An ounce of confusion crosses over me until I hear a booming voice, oddly like the one before. "You must get through these wolves before they charge, if you don't, you will go through another life or death situation until one faction is ruled out." I start walking, trying to avoid thinking how close I'm getting to these wolves, and hoping they don't charge before I get past. My instincts telling me to run, but not wanting to draw attention to myself, I resist and keep walking. I am almost past the wolves, but something keeps itching at my brain, 'Would it really be this easy? How would this tell them what faction I am supposed to be in?' Right as I finish this terrifying thought, the white wolf growls, and all the rest start running at me, now I follow my instincts and and run, I make it out of the clearing almost as soon as the wolves pounce.

I crumple to the ground when I am sure I'm safe. I never thought the tests would be this terrifying. Soon the world around me starts to fade away, and I am back in the room with Eagle Lady. It's almost impossible to tell her expression. She looks like she saw a ghost, which probably isn't such a good thing, she looks at me and gets up, I stare at her, "I'll be right back" She leaves the room and I'm left there waiting for her to get back.

**If I get a review I'll post another chapter! Can't wait to see how many views this can get!**

**Main Instagram- fall_out_boy_patd_lover**

**Fandom- we_are_all_mundane_pansycakes**

**Band Fandom- obsessivebandproblems**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow fangirlies ;) Please comment or follow/favorite! You don't how much that would mean to me! Also review if you like the chapters to be longer, it would mean not as often updates but longer updates :) Benefits*girly high pitch voice*- Anywhale, heres the well anticipated story(probably not…;/)**

When Eagle Girl comes back, her face is as white as snow, after a while of putting her head in her hands and typing super fast on the computer in front of her, she finally talks to me.

"Well, Beatrice, it seems your Divergent. This is extremely dangerous, you can't tell ANYBODY about this. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, not even after the ceremony can you tell anybody. Not until you die, do you UNDERSTAND, Beatrice?"

"Yes, what are my results?"

Eagle Girl looks at me with..a little bit of everything, I can see her sympathy, her anger, and hints of surprise. "Your results are Dauntless-The Brave, Abnegation-The Selfless, and Erudite-The Intelligent. Now you have tonight to choose who is going to be your family for now on. I would choose wisely if I were you."

What does that mean? I try to ask her about being Divergent, and how she knows about it, does she have it to? But she is already out the door before I can even put together words for what she just told me.

"Oh," I nearly jump out of my seat, I turn around and see Eagle Girl standing at the door, "My name is Tori, and you may leave, I'll tell your brother that you weren't feeling so well after the test."

So her name is Tori….

(Page Break)

I ride the bus home, I get to my neighboorhood and notice it's a little earlier than I usually get home, and my mom will notice that, so I take a walk to the Factionless side of town. Once I get there, a thin young lady with a little two-year old come up to me, I feel so sorry for them. My father always tells us to keep extra food in our packs just in case we see starving Factionless anywhere, so I pull out and apple and a big hunk of fresh bread and give them to the mom, she doesn't say anything just comes up and hugs me… her kid comes and gives me a big bear hug. I look at my watch and realise I better get going so I'm not late, I start walking towards my house, but before I get to far, I turn around and give the girl and her kid a big smile,

"Fank you soooooo much!" Her kid says, he is soo cute I turn around, walk back and give him a hug and ask his name.

"Thomas, what's yours?" "Beatrice" I reply to the little boy named Thomas. I look up at his mother and smile, then I turn and walk away, knowing I'm going to be late now.

(Page Break)

"I was walking in Factionless section before I got home and got caught up in the little boy's cuteness. I'm sorry, it won't happen again mom."

"It's your turn to set the table Beatrice." Is all she replies.

**AHHHHH. Three clamming chapters in one day! okay, so, I need at least one more review or Follow before I head on, I just feel like I'm doing this for my self:( I know its not true so-no hate- just I need some encouragment! Thank you Sweet-Thangs. PATD until tomorrow! **


	4. The Choosing

_** Anywhale, I have reading this wonderful Wattpad story called 'Unique, Different, Found' and it's soooo good. You should read it…**_

After dinner, Caleb and I head upstairs to think about our decisions. I hear my mom come upstairs and knock on my door, I wonder why? I get up and open it "What's wrong sweetheart?" She reaches up to my cheek to wipe a tear away. I didn't even know that I was crying! I consider telling her about my Divergence, but Tori told me I couldn't tell ANYBODY, so I don't and tell my mother I am just having a hard decision on what I should choose-To stay or leave my family.

"I'll love you all the same no matter what you choose, honey. Choose what your heart says, not your friends or family."

I can always depend on my mother to help me through hard time, I tell her politely to leave so I can think about tomorrow. Before long I find out that I have fallen asleep.

When I wake up the next morning, I immediately get up instead of breaking, yet another alarm clock from pushing the snooze button. I go take a shower, put a grey shirt, a grey skirt, dark gray jacket, and some all white tennis-shoes. I go back to the bathroom to put my hair in a tight bun on the top of my head. We only have one mirror in my entire house. It's hidden behind a closet door that has no use, and makes a terrible squeaking noise whenever you open it. So, in case I tried to sneak a look at my not-so-attractive face in the middle of the day, my parents would know immediately what I was trying to do and scold me for it, it's happened before…..

I was 10 years old and it was right after school, I had had a rough day. A Dauntless girl told me to look into a mirror because everyone here could see my flaws. When I got home I couldn't help thinking about that girl and what she had said. When my mom and and dad were busy, I snuck upstairs and tried opening the closet, forgetting that it made the loud noise, as soon as I got it open, I regretted it, my mom had heard and came to get me before I got to look at my face for too long, she told me I was beautiful, she closed the closet, and sent me to my room without dinner.

I walk downstairs and eat my apple and drink my orange juice. When i'm done, Caleb comes downstairs and we get ready to go out to the bus. We ride the bus to the ceremony and our parents carpool since we don't have a car.

Once we get there, all the parents are separated by faction, and so are we. I don't pay any mind to the name being called, I just think of my decision. I know for a fact that i'm not going to betray my family by transferring to Erudite. So now I have to choose between Dauntless and Abnegation. When I hear Caleb's name, I watch him walk up to Marcus Eaton, pick up the knife, make a slit in his hand, I just know he's not going anywhere. He has the natural gift at being selfless, he's the perfect Abnegation. I gasp when he walks over to the Erudite glass. He looks back at me, smiles and lets his blood drop into Erudite. Now, my brother is an Erudite. I try to find my parents in the crowd. But, before I can find them, my name gets called. I walk up to Marcus, grab the knife, and I know I will regret my decision. But, I have made up my mind, I am transferring to Dauntless. I walk over to the Dauntless Coals and let my blood drop in. As I quickly scan the Abnegation section, I spot my mom smiling, and my dad looking red in the face, and he looks like he might strangle Caleb and I if he had the chance. I walk over to the cheering Dauntless and simply join their crowd.

As we walk out the door, the leader tells the transfers we must jump onto the train, if we fail to make it, we are either dead or factionless. As I start running I jump and grab onto the metal bars, as I start to fall backwards, not being able to keep my balance, a girl with golden-chocolate skin pulls me in. She is wearing a black and white coat, and a black skirt.

"Thank you," I say, trying to put all the meaning I really felt, I mean she just saved my life."Thank you so very much."

"You're welcome. Hi, my name is Christina, what's yours?"

"Beatrice."

I think I made my very first friend here in Dauntless.

We sit down and talk about the lives we just set aside. Suddenly I see people standing up and then I heard somebody yell 'Their Jumping!' I nudge her and and we both get up, I look out the side of the train and look down, I stare in horror-The roof is about 2 feet away, and 5 feet down. I look at the other transfers and see their horror too, I look at the Dauntless-Born and see their mischievous smiles , looking at the horrified transfers. This is going to be a long Initiation.

Likey? I wrote this chapter over the course of the day, so it's long… but I didn't want to stop writing! -Over-Attractive-Whale:)


	5. The Dorms

_**Sorry its been a long wait! I couldn't stop reading! I just finished The death cure(3 in maze runner) State of Chaos(2 in State of emergency) And about 50 pages away from finishing City of Lost Souls!**_

We get ready to jump, Christina and I grab onto the railing and when the people in front of s start jumping, we brace ourselves for the fall, and jump. It felt like I was suspended in the air, flying like a bird. Free. Until I roll into a ball and hit the ground, hard. I get up shake my self off, see that I only scraped my knee. I look around for Christina and see she's perfectly fine, we both fell but most Dauntless-born's landed on their feet. I hear someone crying behind me, I look and see a guy and girl looking over the edge, assuming that someone fell off, I go over to look. A girl with light blonde hair fanned around her head, her limbs bent at awkward and unnatural positions, and lying in her own pool of blood. Before I gag, I get away from the edge and head over to Christina. The two leaders come up, they motion for us to follow them.

Christina and I follow them, near the front of the pack, when I see where we are heading, I panic inside, I know Christina knows to because I felt her shiver. "You must jump into the hole below this building, if you don't make it, you are dead. If you chose not to jump, you will be factionless."

"What's in the hole, is there water?" A guy with light brown hair, a slightly attractive face, and blue clothing- he must have come from Erudite.

"That you will know when and if you jump." The leader with straight, greasy black hair, piercings all in his face, and all black clothing says. His answer to the question scares me a little, but I'm joining Dauntless, and they are fearless, so I put my fear into the back of my mind.

After a couple seconds "Let's let transfers go first." I panic a little, but when nobody volunteers, I step forward. I hear cat-calls, and insults. One of which coming from the transfer with the question about the hole. I look at him, he has a smirk on his face, so deciding to be brave, I take my jacket off, I am wearing the tightest shirt anyones seen me in. I throw into his face, he catches it with a look of surprise, before he can respond, I look at the edge. I start running, and bound myself off the edge. I feel like I'm flying again before I get sucked into darkness, then light explodes into the room. I land into a net, although it has padding, it still hurt. I look around and see several people holding out their hands. I grab the nearest one, it feels firm and soft. i look up to see the deepest blue eyes in my life, I feel like I could stare at them my whole life and never be bored. I smile, and he asked me my name.

I think for a couple seconds "This is your time to change and leave your old life behind you." The guy comments. His voice is rough but melodic all the same.

Finally it comes to me.

"Tris"

"First jumper-Tris." A girl yells, she has no piercings or tattoos, and her dark brown has blonde highlights, it goes down to her waist. "Good job Stiff." The guy says, next thing I know, Christina comes down screaming. I laugh at her as she gets up, she glares at me, it only makes me laugh harder. She walks up to me "Thanks for the laugh Beatrice." I correct her and say my name is Tris. We wait for the rest of the transfers to jump, then come the DB's. When their done all the trainers come and lead us to a split in the path. "This is Lauren," The guy states, looking straight at me "She will be training the Dauntless-Borns, as for me I will be training all the transfers. I am Four."

"Four? As in the number?" Christina gives him a questioning look.

"We are in Dauntless, nor Candor, do you think I want to deal with your questions?" Four bluntly states.

He leads us down a hallway and into our dorms.

_**Sorry It's short! AHHHH! I can't wait for this weekend. Barbe-q for b-day party.**_


	6. Touring

The dorms were small, two bunk-beds on each side of wall. I walk up to a top bunk, set my stuff down, and start walking toward Christina, who is also walking towards me. She probably wants the bunk under me.

"Hey," Christina calls out, a bright smile on her face."Do I have permission to sleep under you? Okay, that sounded wrong, let me start again. Can I sleep on the other bunk?" We both laugh while I nod my head. She sets her bunk down while I take a good look at the other Initiates around me. I spot the instructor. Four. I also notice he is staring at me. I stare back, not wanting to back down from those deep blue eyes. He looks oddly familiar, but I can't place my tongue on it. He looks away only to announce we are going for a tour around the compound. Then he looks straight at me, and we just stare until Christina starts waving a hand in front of me. I turn around, "What's up with you, I called your name FOUR times. You staring at someone?"

"Yes." I openly admit. Her eyes widen but before she can say anything we are leaving for the tour.

We walk into a closed room, the sound of rushing water in the distance."The pit" Four says, "This is where most events are held, and that sound you hear. The water. That is the chasm. At least one person in each set of initiates jumps. This means instant death, not instant respect, bravery, or courage.

Next we go to the training rooms and cafeteria.

We make our ways back to our dorms when the tour is done, and Four says "6:00 tomorrow morning , the training room. If you're not there, your done.

**_Sorry if this is sooooooooooo short, I'm just so tired. Again if I can find time tomorrow, I will update BIG okay, okay! Please review and follow, and like, you don't know how much it appreciates me!_**


	7. Where are we going?

**_ So I decided to write today! Thank you for all who reviewed and followed! So hope you enjoy the chapter_**

We get to the training room at 5:55, just 5 minutes before we have to be here. I look at everybody who is already here. I turn around when I hear Four's voice, calling me over. When I stare at him, I see... I RECOGNIZE HIM. He's Tobias from Abnegation, he left 2 years ago, transferred to Dauntless, nobody thought he made it. He calls me over again after I realize I was staring at him for about a minute.

"I know who you are" I blurt out without thinking, I immediately cover my mouth when he shushes me.

"8:00 tonight, The Pit. We need to talk." I stare at him, I nod then turn around and walk back to Christina."What was that, what did he say, why did you look so surprised!?" Christina asks me, jumping up and down with glee. I tell her I'll tell her later, because Four starts talking about what we are starting today. "We are fighting, today we are just learning, tomorrow we will start fighting each other. Since there is an odd number of you, one of you will not fight. Any questions?"

No one says anything "Okay then, let's start."

"Go to a punching bag and throw a punch when I get to you." I go to the one in farthest corner, hoping he'll forget about me, but he doesn't . He comes over to me first, motions for me to throw a punch, I do. He shakes his head, comes up behind me, wraps his hands around my stomach. I turn around in surprise. "Make sure to keep this area tight. Also since you don't have much muscle, you're better off using your knees and elbows." A loving gesture. Nope. Just a fighting suggestion. I hit the bag again, it swings a little. Then I hit the bag with my elbow, and keep my stomach tight. I swings back! "Good job" Four tells me with a smile on his beautiful face. I turn around and continue to hit the bag.

(PAGE BREAK)

I grab my lunch and head over to where Christina is sitting. I sit down next to her and notice there is two boys at the table also. "This is Will," She says, noticing my confusion, pointing at the shaggy blond kid, "And this is Al." pointing a tall, bulky, dirty brown. I introduce myself as Tris, "We know" they both say in chorus with each other "You were first jumper." Will gives me a cheesy smile, I return the gesture.

We finish our food and head to the training room to practice more.

At 7:00 we are let out, Christina, Will, Al, and I head to the Pit, Will and Al decided they are getting tattoos, so me and Christina go with them. At 8:00 I say I am going to walk around, I leave and spot Four. He motions me over and I follow him to the train-tracks. Trusting him because of our history together. We jump onto the train. Really, he jumps on the train, I try to, I almost fall until he pulls me in.

We sit there in silence until I ask "Where are we going?"

**_Did you like it? Please review, follow, favorite, please! Just in case you wonder(you probably don't, but oh well, most you don't read this0.0) I listen to Fall out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, and Rise Against when writing these chapters..._**


End file.
